villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nyarlathotep (Lovecraft)
|origin = Cthulhu Mythos Dream Cycle Nyarlathotep |occupation = One of the Outer Gods Messenger of Azathoth Egyptian Pharaoh Various occupations due to his many Avatars |skills = |hobby = Driving people insane out of enjoyment. Serving (and sometimes manipulating) Azathoth. Tricking, deceiving, and manipulating for the fun of it. |goals = Enjoy the deception and manipulation of all those he crosses. Bring doom and destruction to Earth and humanity. Send Randolph Carter to his doom. Summon the Outer Gods, including Azathoth, into our mortal realm. Rule the dreamlands, the universe and all of existence alongside the Outer Gods. |crimes = Conspiracy Madness inducement Mass homicide |type of villain = Sadistic Deity}} Nyarlathotep, also known by many other names, most notably the Crawling Chaos, is the main antagonist of the Cthulhu Mythos, the work of the late famous cosmic horror writer and author . He first appeared as the titular main antagonist of the 1920 short story of the same name, and he continued to serve as the main antagonist of the 1943 fantasy novella The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath, and as the eponymous main antagonist of the 1936 short story The Haunter of the Dark. He has appeared in numerous other stories written by H.P. Lovecraft (more than any other deity) and is unquestionably the cruelest and vilest entity in the entire mythos. He is an evil Outer God who is seen as a shapeshifting agent of madness, chaos and ruin who serves the other Outer Gods, specifically his father, Azathoth, the Blind Idiot God, to whom he is subservient, fulfilling his wishes without question as his messenger and emissary, though he sometimes enjoys manipulating his master. He often visits Earth and enjoys bringing madness and suffering to inferior beings (humans are among them). He spends his time manipulating and deceiving humans, or driving them insane, for his own sadistic pleasure. It is said that he will be the god who brings destruction to Earth. History Origins Nyarlathotep was spawned from Azathoth himself. His siblings include Bärkatlànm, the Darkness and the Nameless Mist. He serves Azathoth as his messenger and as the soul of the Outer Gods, though Nyarlathotep usually interferes with mortal affairs at will. Nyarlathotep would go on to mate with Yhoundeh and spawn his son Ugga-Naach. ''Nyarlathotep'' Nyarlathotep's first appearance is in the eponymous short story by Lovecraft, in which he is described as a "tall, swarthy man" who resembles an Egyptian Pharaoh. In this story he wanders the earth, gathering legions of followers through his demonstrations of strange and seemingly magical instruments, the narrator of the story among them. These followers lose awareness of the world around them, and through the narrator's increasingly unreliable accounts the reader gets a sense of the world's utter collapse. The story ends with the narrator as part of an army of servants for Nyarlathotep. ''The Dream Quest of Unknown Kadath'' Nyarlathotep (usually referred to in conjunction with the subnomen, "The Crawling Chaos") subsequently appears as a major character in The Dream Quest of Unknown Kadath, in which he again manifests in the form of an Egyptian Pharaoh when he confronts protagonist Randolph Carter. He tricks Carter into entering the court of Azathoth so that he will be killed (Carter only escapes after remembering that he is dreaming and jumping off the shantak-bird taking him there). ''Fungi from Yuggoth'' The twenty-first sonnet of Lovecraft's poem-cycle Fungi from Yuggoth – not to be confused with the entities identified as the fungi from Yuggoth, or Mi-Go in "The Whisperer in Darkness" – is dedicated to Nyarlathotep, and is substantially a poetic retelling of the short story Nyarlathotep. ''The Dreams in the Witch-House'' In The Dreams in the Witch-House, Nyarlathotep appears to Walter Gilman and witch Keziah Mason (who has made a pact with the entity) in the form of "the 'Black Man' of the witch-cult," a black-skinned avatar with the appearance of the Christian Devil associated with New England witchcraft lore. ''The Haunter of the Dark'' Finally, in The Haunter of the Dark, the being of pure darkness dwelling, possessing a "three-lobed eye", in the steeple of the Starry Wisdom sect's church is identified as another form, or manifestation of, Nyarlathotep. ''The Whisperer in Darkness'' Though Nyarlathotep appears as a character in only four stories and one sonnet (still more than any other Great Old Ones or Outer Gods), his name is mentioned frequently in numerous others. For example, in The Whisperer in Darkness, Nyarlathotep's name is spoken frequently by the fungi from Yuggoth in a reverential or ritual sense, indicating that they worship or honor the entity. Appearance Nyarlathotep is described as a master shapeshifter with over a thousand forms, many of which are seen as monstrous and capable of driving mortals insane — a trait common to Lovecraftian monsters. However, unlike many of the other Outer Gods, he also frequently takes on a human form as an enigmatic male fashioned on an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. Personality Unlike the other Outer Gods, who are amoral and emotionless gods, Nyarlathotep has a very different and "human" character, that of an extremely cruel and evil monster. He enjoys driving humans insane and finds the act to be more enjoyable than simple death and destruction and is, as stated before, a more human-like evil than the other Outer Gods. Nyarlathotep frequently employs deception and manipulation, even propaganda, to achieve his goals and often mingles with humans in order to seal their doom. These traits, combined with his ability to walk freely amongst mortal life, may make him the most unpleasant and terrible of all Lovecraftian monsters, as he averts their unknowable and amoral nature, and it has been suggested by some that Nyarlathotep may be the creature that will ultimately destroy the world. Powers and Abilities While nowhere near as powerful as his creator Azathoth, nor the cosmic entity Yog-Sothoth, he remains to be an Outer God and as such Nyarlothotep is immortal and incredibly powerful while also being highly complex to be understood. It is believed that Nyarlathotep is able to control mystic energies of the cosmos to varying effects at an undefined level, both cosmic and demonic as well. He is able to manifest as a vast multitude of avatars. While the god's near-boundless intelligence is behind all of them, each avatar varies greatly in appearance, power, and purpose. Some avatars are even worshiped as their own beings, the followers unaware that it is merely part of a much greater being. He is also capable of shapeshifting and can take the form of a human man. Like Cthulhu, his mere presence induces madness and insanity to mortals such as humans and can communicate with them via telepathy. He is also able to freely travel across every plane of existence and exists beyond the "archetypal infinity". Nyarlathotep's Family Tree *Azathoth (father) *The Nameless Mist (sibling) *Darkness (sibling) Relationship with the Other Outer Gods Nyarlathotep acts as the messenger of the other Outer Gods and seems to hold disloyalty to any particular being - instead serving them everything in some fashion, though he is said to be especially loyal towards Azathoth - whose wishes he will fulfill without any questions. Quotes Said by Nyarlathotep }} Pertaining to Nyarlathotep }} Other Appearances as a Villain *Nyarlathotep appears in the Megami Tensei series as a recurring demon and as a villain, particularly as [[Nyarlathotep (Shin Megami Tensei)|the main antagonist of the first and second Persona games]]. *M, a major character in the visual novel Shikkoku no Sharnoth who initially uses the codename of James Moriarty, is revealed near the end of the story to be a manifestation of Nyarlathotep. *Nyarlathotep is a boss in the game Cthulhu Saves the World. *Nyarlathotep is the main antagonist in the story Johannes Cabal: The Fear Institute. *Nyarlathotep is also linked with the Slender Man because of his humanoid appearance, sadistic desires, and also Slender Man has the same name: "G'hor Nyarlathotep". *Nyarlathotep is the final boss of the FPS indie-game DUSK. *Fake Kashihara becomes Nyarlathotep, the final boss in Persona 2: Innocent Sin. *Leland Gaunt, the main antagonist of Stephen King's novel Needful Things, is hinted to be an avatar of Nyarlathotep. **Likewise, Randall Flagg is also greatly hinted to be an avatar and was even called by the name Nyarlathotep at one point. Despite the similarities, the Dark Tower series reveals at one point Flagg was once a mortal human. *In Edward M. Erdelac's Merkabah Rider book series, Nyarlathotep and Sauron from Tolkien's Middle-earth legendarium are implied to be the same entity. *One of the Tree Creatures from 2019's Hellboy-reboot bear a resemblance to Nyarlathotep. *In the universe of Game of Thrones, the Many-Faced God of the Faceless Men appears to bear some sort of a resemblance to Nyarlathotep. *In the universe of the SCP Foundation Nyarlathotep appears as one of the SCP-4315-2-entities. Nyarlathotep also bears resemblance to several other entities in the mythos, such as Jeser and the Ambassador of Alaggada. *Villains who serve as "agents of chaos" like Petyr Baelish and Joker could be considered to be avatars of Nyarlathotep. Mythological figures like Loki and Chernobog also could be considered avatars of the Outer God. *An anthropomorphized Nyarlathotep, named Nyaruko, is the titular main character of the manga Nyaruko: Crawling with Love. Unlike other depictions of the Lovecraftian horror, Nyaruko is benelovent and has a romantic relationship with the human Mahiro Yasaka. Trivia *The name of this deity is noted for its Egyptian suffix , which gives its name an Egyptian tone. *Due to being H.P. Lovecraft's most used deity, and serving as the main antagonist of more stories than any other character, Nyarlathotep is the main antagonist of the Cthulhu Mythos. **A common misconception is that Azathoth (or possibly Yog-Sothoth or Cthulhu) serves this role. However, Nyarlathotep is the true main antagonist, since, despite working for Azathoth, he is obviously more evil, and (in some versions) has plans to usurp him as well. *Despite being not as powerful as Azathoth or Yog-Sothoth, Nyarlathotep is easily the most evil of the Gods in the mythos and, on top of that, is one of the most evil villains in fiction. **This might be due to his understanding of human morality, emotion, and even speech, an ability that Azathoth himself is never said to have. ***Interestingly, Nyarlathotep is also more human than any other God in the mythos, in addition to being more evil, meaning that Lovecraft may have been commenting on the evil nature of humanity. *Despite similarities in theme and name, Nyarlathotep does not feature at all in Lovecraft's story The Crawling Chaos, an apocalyptic narrative written in collaboration with Elizabeth Berkeley. *His name is similar to that of the Munchkin monster Gnarlythotep, whose design he slightly resembles. Gnarlythotep is a level 14 monster who appears in Munchkin Cthulhu, and his weakness is Professors and Investigators, which is worth +2 (+4 if both confront him) against him. Although Nyarlathotep himself is naked, Gnarlythotep wears purple shorts and uses a skateboard and a surfboard. Navigation Category:Cthulhu Mythos Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Deities Category:Satan Category:Liars Category:Big Bads Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Dark Forms Category:Genderless Category:Master Manipulator Category:Supremacists Category:Immortals Category:Trickster Category:Cataclysm Category:Master Orator Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Oppressors Category:Monarchs Category:The Heavy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Karma Houdini Category:Humanoid Category:Stock Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Parents Category:Misanthropes Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Arrogant Category:Siblings Category:Homicidal Category:Titular Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyers Category:Psychics Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Harbingers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Anarchist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Noncorporeal Category:Strategic Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Nemesis Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Blackmailers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Malefactors Category:Symbolic Category:Egotist Category:Magic Category:Enigmatic Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Conspirators Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Vandals Category:Traitor Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Propagandists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Dark Messiah Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Provoker Category:Mutilators Category:Gaolers Category:Omniscient Category:Usurper Category:Wrathful Category:Non-Action Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Bogeymen